1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to traffic measurement and more specifically to an apparatus for measuring traffic of moving objects by analyzing an image expressed in a spatiotemporal domain.
2. Related Art
Wireless positioning technology is technology for measuring positions of nodes of which positions are not fixed like mobile terminals, and a variety of methods for improving positioning performance have been proposed.
In public areas where pedestrian traffic is heavy, such as airports, shopping malls, complex buildings, and the like, video surveillance using CCTV or the like is generally performed. In addition, an image generating device may be individually installed and operated in a variety of positions in order to achieve security and safety management, and video data generated by the image generating device may be provided to a central monitoring center to be monitored by an operator.
In recent years, a variety of attempts to utilize the video data acquired by the image generating device as an application of pedestrian traffic measurement in addition to the security and the safety management have been made.
A system for pedestrian traffic measurement in the related art has used a camera that has been perpendicularly installed on the ceiling of a passage or the like. The system captures images while overlooking heads of pedestrians, and the captured images may be analyzed by an embedded system mounted in an image analysis server or a camera. In a process of analyzing the images, the number of people passing in an observation area may be measured by segmenting and tracking moving objects within the video.
In addition, a method for measuring pedestrian traffic using a camera having an inclined point of view which is different from the camera perpendicularly installed has been proposed. Here, individuals are primarily detected within the video using a statistical classifier, and then pedestrian traffic in the observation area may be measured by tracking motions of the detected individuals.
However, in the method of using the perpendicularly installed camera, an image analysis algorithm is significantly limited to the point of view of the camera, and therefore it is difficult to apply to images unless the images are obtained from a substantially perpendicularly installed camera. In addition, CCTV cameras are installed for the purpose of video surveillance in most buildings, and such cameras generally have an inclined point of view in order to observe a wide area, and therefore there is a problem that a separate camera system has to be constructed for the method using the perpendicularly installed camera.
Since the method for measuring pedestrian traffic by detecting individuals from a camera having the inclined point of view uses detection and tracking of humans, a computation amount is significantly increased to make real-time execution difficult. That is, in the detection and tracking of humans, a computation amount is significantly increased according to an increase in the number of pedestrians within the video, and therefore there is a problem that accuracy is reduced according to the increase in the number of pedestrians.